The Final Act Sailor Sun
by FP's Scarlett Letters
Summary: Long ago, there was a sun kingdom and a moon kingdom, and while one lived on until the Moon Princess came to 14 years of age, the Sun Kingdom was destroyed just after little Miaka's birth. What happened? You may ask. Well as the story unfolds, you'll see.


First off, this is a story I have created using some characters and attacks from Naoko Takeuchi's Sailor Moon. Some picure links found in my story are from Deviantart with permission from Deviants and thise pictures are found in their original location, and on my photobucket.

Please enjoy!

On the day that a moon was born, so was a sun. A beautiful golden brown haired and green eyed baby, who was an exact replica of her mother, but had the adventurous qualities of her father. Now before I continue here, I might want to back track a bit. The Queen of the Sun, Queen Faye, was the most beautiful, and most sought after woman, with a heart of gold, and thought about things thoroughly that would help the kingdom. But, she fell in love with a man named Sirius. An evil man. He contained the gift of foresight, long blonde hair, and electrifying blue eyes.

But, he fell for her too. He didn't try to abuse his position, but those under the control of the dark aren't as sane as they could be. He both loved and hated Faye, just like he both loved and hated his seven daughters, but none of them were Senshi. Not even her first born son. Akira was a good eight years old when he first met his newborn sister, but he had to wait a good twenty-two hours.

Before Queen Faye gave birth to her beautiful daughter, she had a fight with Sirius. He planned to destroy the Moon Kingdom alongside with Queen Beryl, but Faye would have none of it so they fought. He attacked her with dark magic and she transformed into her Senshi form. One thing led to another and he kicked her head on in the stomach, both unaware of the unborn child inside of her. They fought for long hours and when they were too tires, the guards came in and took him away because he was weaker.

Sirius was banished from the Kingdom, never to return and he regretted everyday. He took with him his only son, because he was like his father, except a bit sweeter. Akira had never really liked his sisters, but when news reached them that the queen was pregnant, he suddenly became interested. This is where our story begins. The Queen lay on her back, drenched in sweat, and breathing hard, holding a small white bundle in her arms.

The bundle was breathing and sleeping soundly, and boy was that bundle absolutely gorgeous, with her soft round rosy cheeks and nose, little strands of soft brown hair, and small little hands. The door was gently opened and Queen Faye turned her head towards the noise. The baby stirred a bit, but kept sleeping. "Momma!" a little seven year old girl exclaimed as she ran into the room where her mother lay. "What is it, Akahana?" the Queen asked tiredly.

"How are you?" the little girl asked as she bounced up on down at her mothers side. "Tired." The queen said. "Yes, she should get her rest. Do you want us to take her yet?" the doctor said as he came into the Queen's room. "Just thirty more minutes." The Queen replied. The doctor nodded and took the small girl away. The Queen sighed as she brushed a drenched brown lock of her hair away from her face and gazed out towards the sky. "Faye." She thought she heard her name being called so she turned towards the sound of the voice.

She forced herself to sit up as she cradled her newborn baby in her arms. "Who's there?" she asked. Suddenly a tall handsome figure emerged from the shadows with those electrifying blue eyes. "Sirius." She glared at the man before her. "You aren't supposed to be here." She whispered harshly. "I know, but I came to apologize, and Akira also wanted to see you. Then just as he finished saying that a small head of blonde hair poked out from behind him. The little boy smiled as he ran up to his mother.

"Mommy!" he exclaimed as he gave her a hug. Her glare softened into a motherly and loving face and her thoughts of murdering Sirius vanished. "What is it? A girl or boy? What's their name? Can I hold her?" Akira bombarded his mother with questions. "It's a girl, yes you can hold her, and no I haven't named her yet." She said smiling at her son. "So I don't get included in the circle?" Sirius joked. Faye laughed and then mentally scolded herself.

"Let's call her…" "Miaka." Both Sirius and Faye finished together. She glanced quickly at Sirius and then her baby. "It was my entire fault." He said. "If I had known that you were pregnant, I never would've done any of this." He apologized. "Stop kidding yourself. You have a son, and now eight daughters, you would've abandoned us someday." Faye shot. Sirius glared at her and then suddenly Miaka gently ascended into the air and was placed in a straddle. "Wait outside." Sirius said to their son. He quickly obeyed.

"You actually think that I would've abandoned b you /b ?!" Sirius yelled at Faye. "I'd never leave you unless you told me to!" "Then why did you plan on doing it?!" "You already know why!" "You could've not! The Moon Kingdom is a beautiful place, why would you destroy it?!" "I want power! Okay, power! But unfortunately I fell in love with you, so things aren't so easy!" "If you really loved me, you cou-" "I know what you're going to say and no. It is _not_ that easy."He said.

With all the strength left in her body Faye pushed her self up off the bed and tried to stand only to fall and be caught. "Let go of me." She said as she tried to pull away. "You are in pain." He said. She still tried to pull away. He forcefully shoved Faye onto the bed and pinned her to it. He slowly brought his face to her as gently placed a soft kiss upon her lips. "I'm sorry Faye." He said. She stared up into her Electric blue eyes with her own green ones. "I need you, and you know that." He said as he lifted her up.

"What are you doing?" She asked. "We're going to Earth, this place is to be destroyed. " b NO/b " Faye screamed. As Akira came running in and picked up baby Miaka. "It's just the four of us now." Akira whispered to the little girl as he jumped out the window following his mother and father. "It is the end of a pitiful kingdom of old, and the start of a new empire. Together Faye, we shall rule this galaxy." He said as the four of them vanished through a portal and then disappeared as the once happy and joyful Sun Kingdom suddenly was rushed by the forces of the Negaverse.

Our story begins sixteen years later after Sailor Moon and the Scouts defeated Queen Beryl, and all the others. Miaka grew into a beautiful young woman. She helps her father and older twenty-four year old brother try to take over the Galaxy once and for all. Queen Faye is the Keeper of The Ruby Diamond, and was forced to become evil. She is still kin and loving, don't get me wrong, but she hides herself away under a mask, one half is white, and the other half is black. It is the mask of Eledon.

The mask of Eledon can change a person's personality to the exact opposite, so whenever they are commanding armies or whatever, she wears the mask. She still mourns for the loss of her other daughters, but she had a set of twins who are now eight. They both look up to Miaka, and Miaka looks up to Akira, who unexpectedly likes her more than a sister. They're parents are for it, but all their evil followers are against it.

Both Miaka and Akira are the strongest enemies the Sailor Scouts, Tuxedo Mask, and Reni will face this time and they even have worse enemies. The Dark Sun will start with the Earth. They will make base in a home right next to Serena's. This time the dark forces are after Planet Crystals. Each planet has eight and they are the planet's life source. Welcome to the dark side!

please feel free to view original work from: 


End file.
